


some lovers should stay dead

by taedislumina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Edo-Tensei Izuna, Fourth Shinobi War, Implied TobiIzu, M/M, Orochimaru reanimates Izuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taedislumina/pseuds/taedislumina
Summary: Tobirama’s heart was caught in his throat. He felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore.Oh god, it was him…Both men, eyes swimming in black and transfixed upon the other, both momentarily lost the ability to think about anything at all. Because it was him. His enemy. His killer. His killed. His lover. His love.“Tobirama?”





	some lovers should stay dead

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this sitting in my docs for a while now, so i thought "why not share some more angst?". again, just a short little dabble to add to my collection of sad, short works. enjoy!

  
It had been a last ditch effort, but it had worked.

While the revival of the four kage had been a feat all in its own, and undoubtedly a shock to all those on the frontlines of battle, this was something that even Sasuke (who had planned the whole damn thing) hadn’t seen coming. But alas, Orochimaru really had pulled off one final surprise to the ninja world. And as his fifth reanimation of that day had finally emerged from the ashes, pieces of flaking and peeling skin sewing themselves together onto the cracked vessel for the revived soul, both Sasuke and Madara - who were quite literally at each other’s throats - stared in shock. Tobirama, impaled and stuck to the stoney earth, stared in sheer disbelief.

_No, it couldn’t be…_

Blinking over his Mangekyo for the first time in decades, breathing in air for the first time in centuries, _being alive for the first time in years_ , Izuna Uchiha stood before them; a reanimated shinobi.

“What is this, Orochimaru?” Sasuke prodded, confused at the person he did not know but, it went without saying, looked almost identical to himself. He was definitely creeped out.

The sannin chuckled. “Why, Sasuke...allow me to introduce Izuna Uchiha. Madara’s younger brother and late-”

“Bullshit.” Madara cut in sharply. The reanimated man before him most certainly possessed Izuna’s appearance and Sharingan, but he was not about to be fooled by this nonsense. He was much too close to his goal now to be thrown off by this ridiculous scheme. And while he knew this jutsu was no joke, and that most definitely could be his younger brother Izuna, he refused to give the enemy the satisfaction of seeing him waver.

Tobirama, however, was far past wavering. He was currently the most shocked and vulnerable one of them all. Bound by Madara’s rods and unable to move, all he could do was stare helplessly at those all too familiar glowing red orbs. _Izuna...it really is you, isn’t it?_  
But that was impossible by all standards. He had killed him himself! Izuna Uchiha was centuries dead and centuries 6-feet deep. This was ridiculous. This was insanity.

Izuna, however, was very much here with them and in the exact same condition. Blinking a few more times and feeling the sensation of sound returning to his ears, Izuna was slow to process just exactly where he was; he was regaining his consciousness but also his confusion. His eyes panned and slid around the vicinity slowly, but went no further once he met his eyes.

Tobirama’s heart was caught in his throat. He felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore.

_Oh god, it was him…_

Both men, eyes swimming in black and transfixed upon the other, both momentarily lost the ability to think about anything at all. Because it was _him._ His _enemy_. His _killer._ His _killed_. His _lover._ His _love_.

“Tobirama?”

It was Izuna who spoke first in his confusion. This came as a surprise to everyone, particularly Madara. The reanimated Uchiha finally broke his gaze, however, and continued to hesitantly scan his surroundings. The Nidaime’s heart broke at the sight of him. Izuna looked so _lost._ The landscape was unrecognizable and unfamiliar. On top of that, Izuna had given his life for his clan and his older brother. He knew he was supposed to be dead. So why?

“Whats...going on?”

Nobody answered him for a few moments; everyone curious of who would step out first and break the heavy silence. Tobirama hadn’t really liked this ‘Orochimaru’ character when they first met, but he knew he sure as hell hated him now. To bring Izuna - the one he had loved and had killed - into all of this, was beyond crossing the line. But for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to call out to the Uchiha; after all this time...after all the things he wished he’d said before that fateful day...he just couldn’t.

Maybe it was because he was his older brother, and maybe felt some sort of responsibility, but Madara decided to be the one to cast the first stone.

“I’m saving the world, Izuna. I’m doing what we couldn’t do all those years ago,” Madara grinned. “I’m finishing what you started, little brother.”

“Nii-san?”

It seemed a new wave of confusion and realization washed over Izuna as his vision cleared and focused on his brother. His features contorted as he tried to make sense of what Madara’s words meant. “...H-how? What do you mean?” He stammered. “What is going on, Nii-san..?!”

“Just what I said, little brother. I’m going to be the saviour of the world and fulfill our dreams. There will be no more fighting and no more pain,” In one swift move, Madara plunged one of his rods through Sasuke’s chest and then promptly tossed him aside. “I’m creating a world where you’ll be able to live the life you deserved…but were robbed of.”

Tobirama felt Madara’s cold stare on him and subconsciously glanced back, glaring. By now, he was nearly shaking with rage. _How dare he! Is Madara really this crazy?_ The mere thought of Madara trying to reign Izuna into his schemes and deceive him like this...it practically threw Tobirama off the edge.

The present Taka were already rushing towards Sasuke in order to save him, as it was obvious his wound was fatal. Izuna’s eyes shifted back and forth from his eldest brother, to the foreign group calling frantically for the injured young man. When they had reached him, he watched as a girl with red hair tried to support his head as she cried, while a man with long black hair began weaving signs. It was then, for only a brief second, that Izuna saw the Uchiha crest on the back of Sasuke’s torn and bloodied shirt. “He’s an Uchiha!” He could hardly believe his eyes, and now absolutely nothing was adding up. “Nii-san, wha-”

Madara had taken advantage of Izuna’s confusion, and that moment where his defenses were their lowest, he striked. Izuna barely turned his head in time enough to register that his brother had literally _pounced_ on him. His stomach dropped in fearful surprise, but he was too caught off guard and too slow. Madara pierced the spot just above his most vital organ and tumbled him to the ground. Weaving out sealing signs Izuna had never seen at lightning speed, Madara placed the jutsu on him and then leaped away from him. “I’m sorry, Izuna...,” he said, watching his jutsu form from the ground up and wrap it’s chains around Izuna’s struggling form. “...that you were brought back in such a demoralizing manner. It’s an embarrassment to who you are as an Uchiha and I would never use you in such an unsightly state. I promise to bring you back just as you were before, and then,” Madara grinned, his eyes wide with what anyone would describe as ‘insanity’. “Your sacrifices won’t have been for nothing! You will live forever in a perfect world!”

Tobirama wanted to scream, wanted to beat the living shit out of him, but Madara was already too far gone from the scene and he himself was still stuck to the ground. Instead, he watched Madara disappear towards another battle field and then frantically turn his head in Izuna’s direction. The Senju had seen this type of sealing jutsu before, and he knew it wasn’t impossible to undo...but at this rate, there was nothing Tobirama could do to save Izuna. Maybe Madara had known that, and that’s why he chose this very jutsu to seal away his little brother; to watch Tobirama suffer. It was impossible though for Madara to know exactly why that would hurt Tobirama the most...wasn’t it? There was no way Madara knew the truth about him and Izuna; the younger Uchiha had made sure of that. But, regardless, he hardly had time to waste thinking about it.

“Izuna!”

_Damn it!_


End file.
